winx club pokemon firered, leafgreen, thunderyellow and seablue
by Magmortar
Summary: An alternate universe new story, new origins. Join Bloom, Dawn, Ash, and the new character Ants on the journey to be masters or will they face a new enemy that feeds on darkness.


Winx club pokemon

FireRed & LeafGreen & Thunderyellow & SeaBlue Dreams

chapter 1

When dreams collide

In the reaches of the ocean there was a region called Sinnoh a young ten year old girl have long yellow hair with a small land shark creature called a pokemon named Gible the girl's name is Cynthia she is travel to the region to get gym badges to compete in the league

ready for this Gible said Cynthia

Gib said Gible

they were walking to victory road but ran into a wild rock rhino type pokemon call Rhyperior

impossible there are no rhyperiors in the wild said Cynthia

she was about to get hurt until Turtwig use razor leaf said a then year old boy order his Turtwig to use razor leaf at him made a super effective but rhyperior still up and went after him Cynthia is worry he will get hurt until she saw him control some kind of fire energy out of his hand and took him out and catch him in a pokeball

thanks how did you did that said Cynthia

sorry there I shouldn't use my magic on that pokemon you saw said the boy

I have no problem of your magic you save my life said Cynthia

what's your name said the boy

Cynthia what's your name said Cynthia

my friends nicknamed me Ori but my name is Oritel Faragonda said Oritel

they went to the sinnoh league and Cynthia become a champion and Oritel become a member of the elite four into five 20 years Cynthia and Oritel were married and live at her grandmother's village thier turtwig and gible evolve into Gabite and Grotle they went to see the temple of Dailga and Palkia

thier amazing are they Ori said Cynthia

yes they are wonder why those two hold a mystery of Arceus a god pokemon created the world of pokemon said Oritel

don't worry Oritel the secrets will revealed soon said Cynthia's Grandmother

Oritel I got good news for you said Cynthia

what is it said Oritel

you're going to be a father because I'm having a child she said happily

Oritel was surprised what he heard in joy

we should celebrate he said

but all of the sudden they heard noise coming from the trees they see what Oritel couldn't believe his eyes he see pokemon but not the ones they ever seen they are shadows all over the bodies thier eyes are pure purple destroying the village Oritel call out his five pokemon with Grotle one is rhyperior second was a ghost-fire chandelier name Chandelure third was a water tiny turtle name squirtle fourth was a thunder type pokemon named electavire and fifth was a pokemon Cynthia couldn't believe a god pokemon named Arceus he use his dragon fire powers look similar to Reshiram to destroy the shadow pokemon

Cynthia get your grandmother and leave to safety said Oritel

no I can't leave you said Cynthia

listen to him you must protect your child said her grandmother

Cynthia has no choice she run with her grandmother tears in her eyes when they lost them she realise they are gone so is Oritel two months later Cynthia was happy what nurse joy and her chansey bring

congratulations Cynthia is a girl she said

Cynthia looked at her child with joy

she's beautiful said the champion

she realise her child was born with Oritel's powers and see her transform into a fairy with beautiful wings like a beautifly and changed back into her human form and she heard her spoke

mother the baby said

Cynthia was happy to have her

what will you name her said Nurse joy

I'll name her Bloom said Cynthia

five years later Cynthia drive Bloom to pre-school

Bloom are you ready for your first day as a trainer soon said Cynthia

yes mom I'll make new friends in here said Bloom

she has red hair has her mother's spirit of being a pokemon trainer

bye Mom she said

bye Bloom said the champion and left

Bloom see all the children circled around at the five year old girl with blue hair all covered with sparkle called Diamond dandruff they say a mean nickname Dee Dee Dee Dee

Hey leave her alone said Bloom came to help the girl

oh yeah just who do we think you are miss said a five year boy name Kenny until thier teacher gym leader name Gardina came

kids I want you to meet our new student her name is Bloom Faragonda said Gardina

the children couldn't believe what they heard

wait your Cynthia's daughter said a five year old girl name Leona

they said they're sorry and follow Gardina

so Bloom which person you want to sit with said the gym leader

Bloom knows who to sit I want to sit with

her she said pointed at the girl she helped

sure thing said Gardina

she go to sit on the empty desk

hi there said Bloom

hi thanks for helping me said the girl

your welcome my name is Bloom what's your name said Bloom

my name is Dawn Berlitz said Dawn

wow nice name and your Johanna's daughter the famous top coordinator said Bloom

that's right could we be best friends said Dawn with a wink

sure thing said Bloom

it was ten years and Dawn came to Bloom's 10th birthday

hey Bloom happy birthday said Dawn

thanks Dawn said Bloom

hey there Bloom I got you something said Cynthia with three gifts two were pokeball one is a egg

thank you Mom said Bloom

she picked up two pokeballs and what came out is a turtle pokemon with a leaf on his head name turtwig but a different color and a bunny pokemon name Buneary

Wow Bloom it's turtwig and Buneary said Dawn

they see the egg is ready to hatch they see it is a gible

my my Bloom you got a shiny Turtwig said Johanna Dawn's mother

Bloom was happy to have her first pokemon and nicknamed Buneary Kiko after the cake

Mom I want to challenge you in a battle said Bloom

I accept your challenge said Cynthia

it's a 3 on 3 battle

Kiko I choose you said Bloom kiko is ready for battle

I choose Lucario said Cynthia

a fox pokemon show up name Lucario is ready for battle

kiko use dizzy punch said Bloom

kiko is using his ears to punch

Lucario aura sphere said Cynthia

Lucario control a blue sphere of energy out of his palms fire at kiko and he faint

kiko return said Bloom

as she return her Buneary into the pokeball

you did great now go gible she said gible is ready for anything

go milotic said the champion milotic is ready for battle

gible use dragon pulse said Bloom

go Bloom go said Dawn cheering her friend on

gible is ready to blast milotic until

hydro pump said Cynthia

milotic shoot water at gible and fainted

return gible said Bloom

I'm down to one pokemon Bloom thought

go turtwig she said

turtwig is ready

milotic ice beam said Cynthia

milotic is using ice beam

turtwig use razor leaf said Bloom

turtwig use razor leaf at milotic and faint

wow Bloom defeat milotic said Dawn

return Bloom you're learning great but garchomp go said Cynthia as her garchomp appear

garchomp moms first pokemon said Bloom

that's right garchomp use giga impact said Cynthia

garchomp went to the sky and ready for impact with energy covering her hit turtwig and she won

turtwig I'm sorry I let you fight Garchomp are you okay said Bloom sadly

Turt said turtwig knows it's not her fault

Bloom I'm proud of you for battling me and trust your Pokémon's emotions I knew you be a true trainer like me said Cynthia

thank you mom want to know my wish said Bloom

what's your wish said the champion

I want to be a champion master like you she said

after the party Bloom heal her pokemon and stay over at Dawn's house

hey Bloom want to meet my pokemon said Dawn

sure thing said Bloom

meet my shiny Piplup, aipom and my third pokemon elekid said Dawn

wow Dawn is like you're ready for your adventure for contests said Bloom

well I was thinking both gym battles and contests said Dawn

as Bloom agree with her words and think of the same thing too they were ready to sleep until they see two pokemon they ever seen before and disappeared

what are they Bloom said Dawn

I don't I was thinking the same thing she said

they went to sleep six years came Bloom was sixteen and ready for the Kanto region with turtwig and gible kiko is staying with Cynthia until she comes back

I'm ready mom for the league said Bloom

good luck on your journey Bloom sure wish your father was here said Cynthia she was ready to cry

Bloom hugged her

yeah I wish Dad was here too said Bloom

she wave goodbye to her and left Bloom came to get Dawn and they travel to the ferry and set coarse to Kanto

I can't wait to see Kanto Bloom and see other pokemon there said Dawn

yeah and make our dreams come true too said Bloom

they see Kanto and they were off the ferry and travel when they walk they saw a Buneary and a magma lizard like pokemon

wow a Buneary Bloom but what's that said Dawn

I don't know said Bloom as she bring her pokedex out and scan it

**Magby the live coal pokemon as long it's breathing yellow flames, Magby is healthy-even though its body temperature can reach 1.000 degrees Fahrenheit **

Wow a Magby I thought those live in Jhoto said Bloom

those two split to grassland and the forest said Dawn

we will split up too said Bloom

Dawn nodded her head and they split up to get Buneary and Magby. In a town called Pallet town there was boy with raven hair has a small mouse with electric shape small tail getting ready for thier journey

ready for our adventure pichu said the trainer

pichu said a pokemon

till they were walking they see a other trainer with a pokemon but a fire type on its back

Ash is good to see you ready for the kanto league said the trainer

good to see you and Torchic too Ants said Ash

they were brothers going to the league till they see two pokemon

hey it's a Pidgey said Ash

yes but what was that said Ants when he bring out his pokedex to scan it

Snorunt the snow hat pokemon if a snorunt appears at the home, it is said that the house will prosper. it lives in snowy countries

A snorunt in kanto but they live in hoenn said Ants

they see the two split up into the same direction

we'll split up to catch them and meet back here said Ash

we should keep look out rumors said that a wild scolipede is in viridian forest said ants

they went to find the pokemon they're looking for Bloom found the magby in danger from a scolipede leading Beedrill hordes

that's not good turtwig said bloom

turt said turtwig

Ants and torchic found snorunt use flamethrower torchic said ants as his torchic release a huge flame at Snorunt

go pokeball said Ants

he throw a pokeball at him and caught him

good team work said Ants

he heard a sound of razor leaf he looked and see Bloom and her turtwig battling beedrill and scolipede

she needs help torchic use flame wheel said ants as torchic spins in a flame wheel and strike at the beedrill

thanks said Bloom

your welcome said Ants they team up to defeat scolipede

turtwig torchic energy ball flamethrower said Bloom and Ants

when thier pokemon use their attack moves magby help too by using faint attack at scolipede and faint

go pokeball said Ants when he throw another ball and caught it magby look at Bloom

you want to join my group she said

magby nodded her head

okay go pokeball she threw it and caught her as she was happy to catch a magby Ants came to her

here you deserve scolipede then I do said Ants

thanks for saving me I'm Bloom what's yours said Bloom

I'm Ants and is good to meet you and this is torchic said Ants

wow so that's torchic said Bloom as she scan it on her pokedex

**Torchic a chick pokemon A fire burns inside, so it feels very warm to hug. It launches fireballs of 1,800 degrees F.**

you live in sinnoh I see said Ants

how did you know said Bloom

your Turtwig I saw with you said Ants

I must get back to the grass fields and find my friend Dawn said Bloom

I'll walk you here I'm meeting my brother Ash he's here too said Ants

so they travel to find thier friends at the fields Ash manage to catch pidgey with Pichu they were heading back until they see a bubblebeam at the sky

what's that pichu said Ash

pi said pichu

they went closer and see Dawn and Piplup facing ariados spider pokemon

were going to help them Pichu use thunder said Ash as Pichu use his attack on them

thank you said Dawn

your welcome said Ash as Dawn see a spearow show up and heading straight to him

look out said Dawn as he look and got hit from it it's turning around again until

turtwig use razor leaf said Bloom as her turtwig use his attack at it and faint

Bloom think glad to see you said Dawn

think the Arceus you're okay said Bloom

Ash get back torchic use flame wheel said Ants as his torchic turn to a wheel of flames at ariados

thanks Ants said Ash

good to see you A-Okay said Ants

until they see the spearow and ariados change into strange forms of themselves but covered with dark energy in them

what are they Bloom said Dawn

I don't know but there not pokemon Magby ember said Bloom

her Magby use her ember at them but cause the little damage they use what believe to be shadow ball at the four with thier pokemon

you're not hurting our pokemon said Bloom

until a glowing light show up on them and transform into fairies Bloom's form had beautiful wings and controls a element of fire, Dawn's hair grow longer and have glitter sapphire form and wings beautiful as Blooms her element is water, Ants wears a hat and a coat his wings were the same shape of Blooms he controls two elements of fire and electricity, Ash wears an aura guardian suit and have aura wings his element is grass

wow are we fairies Bloom said Dawn

I guess we are let's take out those false pokemon said Bloom

she raise her fire power at spearow and defeat it more keep coming at her she have a sword looks like a Magmortar she use it and took out the spearows Dawn use her water powers at Ariados Ash came and help Dawn with his aura swords ants help Bloom with his powers and his ninja sword name sky at spearows thier pokemon are battling them too

turtwig use razor leaf Piplup use his bubble beam Pichu use thunderbolt torchic use flamethrower said both Bloom Dawn Ash and Ants

thier attacks hit at them and they were gone

I'm warn out said Dawn

as they were changed back to thier normal forms they see a normal spearow and ariados faint

hey we can catch them said Bloom

they were ready for thier pokeballs until two other pokeballs show up caught the two

well its Ash and Ants said a boy with a squirtle

Gary oak on your way to the league I see said Ash

yes and i was happy to see you two back together smell ya later said Gary as he left

thanks for the help said Bloom and Dawn

you're welcome said Ash and Ants

so your name is Ash Ants was talking about said Bloom

yes i am said Ash

and You're Dawn Bloom was talking about said Ants

that's right Me and her think you two are cute said Dawn

the two were blushing by hearing it

thanks were heading back at home we were thinking if you two like to stay with us they said

sure said the girls

they went to their house mom

were back said Ash

good to see you back boys and whose your new friends said Mrs. Ketchum

meet Bloom and Dawn mom said Ash

good to meet you Mrs. Ketchum they said

until professor Oak came over to see how they were doing

good to see you two again he said

professor Oak good to see you said Ants

why your Bloom and Dawn said the professor

how did you know they said

your mother Cynthia told me about you said Oak

can I speak to her on the phone said Bloom

sure said the professor

she came to call her

hello said Cynthia

hi mom said Bloom

hi Bloom how are things going she said

Mom something I want to tell you said Bloom

what's wrong said Cynthia

did you know I have powers like a fairy said Bloom

Cynthia was shocked to hear what she say

Bloom I going to tell you about your father you see he has powers like you a power called the Reshiram fire she said

Cynthia told her everything she need to know

I understand now the form I receive is a gift from him to protect us Dawn Ash and Ants have them too said Bloom

I'm proud of you Bloom bye said Cynthia

as Bloom and Dawn were in the room to stay for the night

told her said Dawn

yeah say Dawn what's up between you and Ash said Bloom

ah what are you talking about said Dawn as her face was red it was proof to Bloom

ohh you love him she said

cut it out well he was cute what about Ants said Dawn

well he is what you said cute too said Bloom

they were talking and for Ash and Ants are getting everything ready for tomorrow on thier journey

say Ants i was thinking about Dawn said Ash

something tells me that you`re in love said Ants

yeah your right i loved her and what about you and Bloom he said

yeah I was thinking the same as you he said

when they went to sleep morning came

were all ready to go said Bloom

good-bye Mom said Ash and Ants

good-bye all of you said Mrs. Ketchum

as they travel with thier pokemon Turtwig Piplup Pichu and torchic

were should we go said Dawn

we`ll go MT moon it will take us to Pewter city said Ash

I agree said Bloom

they went in to the cave and travel there they see zubat Ash catch it when they were travel in the cave they see some people with uniforms and a big red R on them

intruders they said

they call out thier zubats and marowaks

they want a battle we`ll give them one said Bloom

as she call out Gible and Magby to help turtwig Dawn call out her Elekid and Buneary to help Piplup Ash call out Pidgey and Turtwig to help Pichu Ants call out Snorunt and Pawniard to help torchic

now let's transform said Bloom

as they transform into thier winx forms and ready to fight until they heard a laugh they see a old man with a unknown pokemon

you may not know but My name is Baltor and you met my Zorocario I believe I`ll challenge you with my power

we accept your challenge said Bloom

as they battle but Zorocario injure Pichu

Pichu no said Ash

as he saw him glowing

Pichu is evolving said Dawn

until the glow cleared

pika

He evolve into Pikachu said Bloom

as they defeat the uniform people and Zorocario Baltor was going to hit Ash until Pikachu use thunderbolt at his face and they disappear with the meteor piece

there gone said Bloom

were good said Dawn

as they found the exit and reached to Pewter City.

**Review**


End file.
